1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to combination of a car washing brush and duster utilizing feather of waterfowls. This combination of a car washing brush and duster removes dust on a car body and can be used for a car wash with water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a duster for automobiles is only used for removing dust on car bodies and utilizes feather. Feather usually have no good water resistance nor endurance, so that a car washing brush used with water utilizes bundled synthetic fibers, each having a flat shape.